


Building Bridges

by SgtLia



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Clumsy Crypto, Implied Romance, M/M, Mirage is a good bean, This Is Fine, Wounded korean boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLia/pseuds/SgtLia
Summary: Under difficult circumstances, Mirage and Crypto share their first bonding moment. Why doesn't Disneyland exist anymore?
Relationships: Cryptage, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 35





	Building Bridges

Today will be the fifth time the Apex Games take place on Olympus. This place had been a blast so far, looking like a freaking Disneyland compared to the good old World’s Edge.

“Oh man, I wish Disneyland would still exist..” Mirage said out of nowhere.

“What?” The calm voice of Crypto appeared as the korean gave the trickster an annoyed look mixed up with a hint of confusion.

Mirage returned a similar confused look as he spoke up: “Uhm what? Oh sorry, my mouth just- it opened, okay? There’s absolutely no need to worry.” He made his signature finger gun gesture, as if that would make anything better.

It did not. Crypto ignored it, holstered the RE-45 he was holding and started walking. “Follow me.”

Such a boring nerd. Probably the boringest- boreder- whatever!

Today wasn’t just a normal game, it’s Duos. Teams of two people. Of course they had to team up the coolest guy with the not coolest. The fans loved watching them, to watch all the hate and disgust. That’s why Mirage played along.  
“I’m right behind you, old geezer.”

An hour or two passed by in which nothing happened. They had heard gunshots from a very far distance when reaching the Docks but that’s it.  
Mirage jumped off a platform to reach a nearby trident while Crypto took a quick look around the area with the help of his drone. “Hey Cryppie!” Nothing. “Get in, loser. We’re going shooting!” Then he saw the already mentioned drone flying back to where it’s owner was.

Crypto appeared on the edge of the platform. “There’s an enemy squad nearby but I couldn’t see or hear them.” He jumped onto the trident which, honestly, looked very smooth.

Only a nanosecond later, a sniper’s bullet cut the still air in half. The noise loud in their ears ringing out far over to other places of the arena. Clearly a Longbow with Skullpiercer. That bullet surely would have killed if the hacker hadn’t moved in that specific second.

“Oh shit!” Mirage jumped in his seat. Of course he did. Each boom coming from that weapon is a death! “We totally should get out of here first and then we go shooting!” The trident drove off with full speed as another loud shot cracks into the air, followed by quite a few Hemlok shots.

“They must be right behind us! Turn right and we will have the carrier as cover!”

“I’m on it!”

They drove past the Turbine, left their trident at Oasis and found themselves at the walls of Estates some minutes after.

“That was close. I mean, you literally almost got your skull pierced!” You could tell that Mirage still was nervous. He almost seemed to be more on edge than the other man was. “Did you know they were aiming at you?”

Crypto shook his head a little when the other turned around halfway to look at him. “No, I did not. Guess I was lucky. Usually it goes different with-”

“Wait, you trying to tell me you’re clumsy sometimes?”

“No.”

Mirage grinned from ear to ear. “Oh yes, you are!” And for whatever reason, he couldn’t suppress a light chuckle. While doing so, he turned around again and continued walking down the wall in order to get to the buildings this place had to offer.

“Witt.”

Poor Crypto, the nerd tried to get his coolness back.  
“I’m not listening, Mr. Clumsy.”

“Elliott.”

Something wasn’t right.  
Mirage turned around yet again. He finally managed to realize that Crypto’s facial expression as well as body posture was far from being okay. The korean had to bite his lip to keep himself from crying out or making any other noises. One hand pressed against his side tightly. If you’re not looking directly, you would have missed it as the jacked covered everything.

“What-” One of those rare moments in which Mirage stopped talking. He instead reached out for the arm Crypto was using to cover up whatever was under that hand and removed it carefully, causing the other to groan in pain. Blood was spreading fast. You couldn’t see more, just lots of blood. Mirage’s eyes grew wide. “Why didn’t you say anything?!” No answer. “Doesn’t matter, we gotta- uhm.. let’s get you into one of the higher buildings. Those are easier to defend.” He tried to steady Crypto who already had a hard time regaining his balance. Together, they made it up the stairs into the safety of a room.

Crypto’s breathing became shaky as he let himself fall onto the bed. He has had broken bones before and got grazed by bullets but this wound? It felt like a fire, burning every inch of his body.

Mirage leaned over him trying to remove the fabric which was in the way. This could look pretty wrong from afar. “Alright, alright. It’s fine. I got this.” The trickster kept a cool face while he panicked on the inside. When the clothing was removed, it gave way to an exit wound which looked like a gaping mess. Thick blood oozed out of it. Mirage inhaled deeply and decided to stay positive: “Wow, you got some abs there. Didn’t take you for a gym guy.” He really looked at the other’s abs for a short moment. Not bad, even though there was some blood on them. He carefully turned Crypto around a little to take a look on his back. There were three small entry wounds and it seemed like all three bullets straight went out of his body. Thankfully. “Why did you hide it?”

“Because nobody cares. I don’t need- want anybody to care. It’s my... business.” Crypto watched as Mirage placed a med kit next to him. “No one’s interested and I’m not interested in making friends either, so-”

“This is not about making new friends. These people, I mean those who normally don’t shoot to kill, are my family. It’s important to know that there’s always someone you can go to, especially when you think you’ve lost everything.. or everyone.” Mirage talked quietly while he gave his best to clean the bloody mess and put pressure on it in order to somehow stop the heavy bleeding. After a few minutes, the hobby medic helped Crypto back into a sitting position and began to bandage the wound. “Dang, you got a small waist. Looking good though.”

Crypto didn’t respond but instead became awfully quiet. He avoided Mirage’s gaze as well as that booming smile. It took another moment but then he whispered into the other’s ear: “They took my family and my life away from me.”

“Uh what?” Of course Mirage’s voice was way louder. He didn’t expect to get a reaction at all, so getting some personal information out of the old man left him surprised! “What did you say?”

Cryptos mouth twitched in a way that you could be sure that he was actually fighting a smile. Even if it’s just a small one. “I said Thank you.”

The two stayed there and talked a while longer until the ring started moving again. They dropped out at sixth place which wasn’t that bad, considering that Crypto could barely move. A ship immediately brought him back to Solace into a hospital. As the doctor removed the old bandage, he handed something over. “Must be yours.”  
Crypto looked up quite surprised to find Mirage’s blood stained scarf.

“You know,” the voice of the man himself filled the room as Mirage appeared in the doorframe. “I wrapped it around for good luck. I’ve heard clumsy people need that from time to time.”


End file.
